Trust Me
by Lee Eunhwa
Summary: Eunhyuk Ngambek! apa yang bakal di lakuin Donghae? Summary fail.. mind RnR? Haehyuk or EunHae? i cant decide Yaoi EunhyukXDonghae


Trust Me

Cast:

- Lee Hyukjae/Eunhyuk

-Lee DonghaeAnd other supporting cast

Genre: romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: hae is hyuk's and hyuk is hae's but this fiction is mine^^

Warning:typo betebaran, tidak mengikuti EYD, Yaoi,BL,BoysXBoys, sho ai

A/N: ff ini murni dari otak saya kesamaaan cerita,pemain,atau tempat adalah suatu kebetulan

。。。。。。。。。。。。

Tok tok

"hyukkie, keluarlah dari kamar kau harus makan.. Dan setelah ini kita ada jadwal" bujuk sungmin selembut mungkin  
"iya,hyung aku sudah buat makanan buat hyung dan ada susu stroberri juga.." ryeowook menambahkan

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar ini sudah hari kedua Eunhyuk mengurung diri di kamar alasanya? Tidak ada yang tahu Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah setengah mati membujuknya tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil  
"bagaimana ini leeteuk-hyung setelah ini kita ada jadwal.. Dan tak mungkin Eunhyuk-hyung tidak ikut.." tanya ryeowook khawatir pada hyungnya itu  
"ah wookie, hyung juga bingung coba ada hae dia  
pasti bisa membujuk Eunhyuk keluar" jawab Leeteuk yang tak kalah khawatir  
"Donghae-hyung sibuk sekali sih dengan drama terbarunya.."  
"ya mau bagaimana lagi.. lebih baik sekarang bersiap lah kita jalan 30 menit lagi"

30 menit kemudian

Brakk

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka

Eunhyuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata sembab

"hyung aku minta maaf tapi aku tak enak badan.. Bisa tolong bilang pada manager-hyung aku tidak ikut? Aku minta maaf hyung" Eunhyuk meminta ijin pada leader Super Junior itu dengan sedikit senyum di wajah putihnya itu  
"jinja? Baiklah hyung akan bilang ke manager hyung sekarang istirahatlah kami akan pulang jam 5.. Jangan mengurung diri terus! Makanlah!"  
"terima kasih hyung" jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum di paksakan  
"baiklah kami pergi dulu annyeong!"  
"annyeong.."

Eunhyuk Pov

Hah,, aku berjalan ke ruang makan di meja makan aku melihat nasi goreng kimchi dan susu _Strawberry _

Krucuk..

Lapar aku sangat lapar bagaimana tidak? Aku belum makan dari 2 hari yang lalu tak  
heran aku lapar..

Aku mulai makan nasi goreng kimchi tadi dan meminum habis susu stroberrinya

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? aku berjalan masuk kembali ke kamar ku dan mengunci pintunya

Eunhyuk Pov end

Donghae Pov

"Syuting hari ini selesai.. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya.!" seru sutradara dari balik monitor

Hah.. Akhirnya selesai.. Aku berjalan kearah mobil.. Dan melaju pulang.. Aku tak sabar pulang!

Aku mau menemui Hyukkie~

Sudah 2 hari ini aku tak menemuinya aku sangat rindu padanya!

Aku berjalan langsung ke arah dorm 11 Saat kubuka pintu suasananya sangat aneh  
Dan tak ada hyukkie di sana"ah donghae-hyung sudah pulang?" sambut ryeowook  
"ya ada apa wookie kenapa suasananya begini? Dan mana hyukkie?"  
Ryeowook menunjuk kamar hyukkie Aku berjalan mendekati pintu dan mengetuknya pelan

Tok.. Tok..

"hyukkie.. Ada apa? Keluarlah."Tak ada jawaban  
"hyukkie ku mohon .."Brakk Pintu kamar terbuka dan ia menarikku ke dalam dan menutup serta mengunci kembali pintu  
kamarnya

Setelah itu dia hanya terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan diam

Aku tak kuat dengan keheningan ini dan berusaha memulai pembicaraan

"hyukkie chagi.. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"kumohon beri tau aku.. Apa ini salahku?"

"hyukkie.."

Grepp

Dia memeluk pinggang ku erat sekali  
"hae... Apa kau masih mencintaiku..?"  
"tentu saja chagi.. Apa yang membuat mu gelisah?"  
"hae jangan pernah pergi dariku ya..?"  
"ne tentu saja.. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apa karena jadwal syuting ku?"  
"bukan.."  
"lantas..?"  
"baiklah aku akan menceritakan alasannya"

Flashback start

Aduh leeteuk hyung mana sih?Katanya abis ini ada jadwal.. Batin Eunhyuk sebal..Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk membuka twitternya ELF sedang apa ya ada berita apa ya? Batinya penasaran Eunhyuk terkejut saat melihat mentionnya yang di penuhi ELF yang membicarakan hal yang sama yaitu

HyorinELF:AllRiseSilver oppa! Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengan donghae oppa? kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali KyuHae moment? Dimana  
eunhae?

RisingJewels:AllRiseSilver oppa! Kemana eunhae moment? Kenapa banyak sekali kyuhae moment oppa!?

Dan masih banya tweet-tweetan lain mengenai KyuHae moment dan juga banya foto-foto kyuhae lain

Eunhyuk mencoba membuka twitter donghae tweet paling atas membuat Eunhyuk sakit isinya adalah

donghae861015:Salanghanda..Beserta foto berpelukan kyuhae

dan ia juga melihat jawaban kyuhyun:

Gaemgyu:donghae861015 nado^^

Hati eunhyuk yang rapuh langsung hancur berkeping-keping

Flashback end

"ternyata kau memang lebih sayang kyu kan hae?"  
"tidak hyukkie chagi... Aku hanya sayang padamu.."  
"kau mengatakan hal yang sama saat aku menanyakan kihae.. Aku tak kuat lagi hae.. Kau selalu bilang sayang padaku atau apapun tapi kejadian seperti ini terus berulang dari kihae kyuhae lalu couple apa lagi? Aku tak mau dengar tentang sihae atau teukhae.. Aku sudah lelah"Aku terdiam semua yang dikatakannya sebagian besar benar.. Semua ini salahku..Tapi apa yang harus  
kulakukan?  
"hyukkie, apa kau tidak mempercayaiku seperti aku percaya padamu?" tanyaku hati-hati  
"aku...aku ingin hae.. Tapi sulit sekali kau berada di kumpulan yeoja-yeoja cantik atau namja-namja tampan aku takut sangat takut.." suaranya terdengar bergetar entah karena apa..  
"kumohon hyukkie percayalah padaku.." aku memohon padanya  
"hae keluarlah aku lelah..." ia memandangku lelah  
"tapi... Ah arra.." jawabku menyerah

Aku membuka kunci kamar dan berjalan keluar terdengar pintu kamar ditutup dan dikunci  
Semua member memandangku dengan pandangan Apa–kau–berhasil?

Aku hanya menggeleng dan berjalan keluar dorm 11.. Aku lelah.. Aku harus istirahat...

Donghae POV end

Normal POV

Donghae's shooting place

"cut! Donghae-ya kau sudah mengulang adegan ini berkali-kali! Apa yang salah denganmu?" teriak pak sutradara kesal  
"mian... Aku sedang tak enak badan.." jawab donghae seadanya  
"aish... Ada ada saja... Lebih baik kau pulang saja aku tak mau kau sakit! Nanti  
repot.!" ujar pak sutradara masih dengan nada sinis  
"Mian.. Gomawo.." jawab donghae lemas

Normal POV end

Donghae POV

Aku berjalan gontai meninggalkan lokasi shooting

Aku memang sangat lelah dengan shooting yang tak ada habisnya Dan aku juga sangat lelah memikirkan hyukkie aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya semuanya salah ku

Aku harus meminta maaf padanya secepatnya

Aku mengemudikan mobil ku menuju mall yang lumayan terkenal di seoul

Aku berjalan memasuki salah satu toko berwarna merah muda

Donghae POV end

Normal POV

Sungmin dan Ryeowook terduduk di depan TV frustasi. Mereka sudah Seharian membujuk Eunhyuk tapi nihil. Sungmin sudah membujuknya dengan lembut tapi Eunhyuk tetap tidak bergeming. Begitu juga Ryeowook yang sudah membujuk dengan semua persediaan Strawberry tapi eunhyuk tetap tak mau keluar. Akhirnya mereka Berdua memutuskan untuk istirahat. Dan mencari cara lain

Brakk..

Pintu Dorm Terbuka terlihat Donghae masuk dengan Sebuah kotak di tangannya. Donghae mengabaikan sungmin dan Ryeowook dan berjalan mendekati kamar Eunhyuk.

Tok..Tok..

"Hyukkie Chagi.. Bukan pintunya sebentar ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu.."

"Hyukkie... ambilah Pemberianku lalu kau boleh melanjutkan mengurung dirimu.."

Brakk..

Eunhyuk Keluar sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"mana..? berikan padaku.." ujar Eunhyuk sambil menjulurkan tangannya kearah Donghae

"ini.." Donghae memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah muda padanya

"gomawo.."Eunhyuk mengambil pemberian Donghae dan menutup kembali pintu kamarnya

Normal POV end

Eunhyuk POV

Apa ini?

Aku membuka kotak pemberian Donghae tadi

Cokelat? Aku terheran-heran melihat isinya.

Hah... dasar Fishy pabo...! buat apa ia memberikan ku cokelat? Hanya sebuah lagi..

Aku memutuskan untuk memakan cokelat itu rasanya manis dan ada sedikit rasa asam khas strawberry

Tak..

Aku merasakan ada bnda keras di dalam mulutku..

Puh...

Aku mengeluarkan Benda keras itu dari mulutku dan astaga!? Apa ini?

Cincin?

Di cincin itu tertera ukiran huruf DH&EH..  
aku mengambil kotak cokelat tadi dan menyadari secarik kertas isinya

_Hyukkie.. kumohon chagi maafkan aku.. aku mengaku salah... aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi... dan hadiahku ini pengikat janji ku..._

_Your Fishy_

_Lee Donghae_

Tes..

Air mataku terjatuh.. semua ini aku sangat bahagia..  
Aku berlari membuka pintu kamarku mencari keberadaan Donghae..  
Ia sedang duduk dengan kepala menunduk di depan TV..

"Hae.." panggilku lembut  
"hyukkie?"

Grepp...

"hae aku memaafkan mu... Gomawo jeongmal gomawo..!"  
"Jinjja!? Ahh Gomawo..! tapi buat apa kau berterima kasih?"  
"cause you make me fall for you all over again..."  
"Hahaha you make me fall for you even deeper hyukkie.."

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah dengan sukses menghapus jarak antara kami berdua..

Tuhan aku bersyukur... sangat bersyukur... kau telah memberikanku malaikat sempurna bernama

Lee Donghae

End

Aduh gaje sekali ya endingnya... –" abis author bingung... kekeke... yang udah baca Gomawo ya~

Mind Review?


End file.
